


Forever Young

by rachelarcher



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, How Did I Get Here?, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, derek isn't a dick, this is what happens when you cant slee, wanted to add to the Valet legend, working the nightshift movie marathons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: She's cursed thanks to her aunt, Ana Valet is destined to spend eternity searching earth for her mate, or by some chance 'atoning' for her father's evil.Talia want's the best for her son - Derek, but he has his moments of usual teen angst.Laura falls in love with the enemy (sort of)Sorry Hales, I couldn't save you allBasically Derek Hale has two mates - the daughter of the Beast of Gévaudan and Stiles Stilinski.





	Forever Young

** The Cast **

_Young Derek and Ana  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/AnaampDerek%20Young_zpscxjtawym.jpg.html)_

__

_Adult Derek and Ana  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/AnaampDerek%20Adults_zpsc9yfrftp.jpg.html)_

__

_Derek Hale  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Derek%20Hale_zps3itxbghp.jpg.html)_

__

_Anastasia Valet Hale  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Anastasia%20Valet%20Hale_zpsgolhx3xl.jpg.html)_

__

_Newton Valet  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Newton%20Valet_zpsiaxzijil.jpg.html)_

__

_Laura Hale  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/laurahale_zps1xrgceha.jpg.html)_

__

_Newt and Laura Hale  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/lauraandnewt_zpsbybjwpox.jpg.html)_

__

_Peter, Paige, and River  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/PeterPaigeRiver_zpsodiiwxeb.jpg.html)_

__

_Cora Hale  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Cora%20Hale_zpst70jc5ax.jpg.html)_

__

_Malia Hale  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/MaliaTate_zpslq1bz5wb.jpg.html)_

__

_Emma Hale  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Emmaline%20Tate_zpsuakdyo7t.jpg.html)_

__

_Bobby Hale  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Bobby%20Hale_zpsuaswg1f8.jpg.html)_

__

_Becca Hale  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Becca%20Hale_zpsnbyrqgrc.jpg.html)_

__

_Lucien and Pack  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/lucian%20and%20his%20pack_zpswqfxsgku.jpg.html)_

__

_Valentin and Pack  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Vals%20pack_zpszhnsgeu1.jpg.html)_

__

_Satomi and Pack  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/SatomisPack_zpsecuumxv1.jpg.html)_

__

_Brett Rohr  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Brett%20Rohr_zpsx0jvccbn.jpg.html)_

__

_Lorilee Rohr  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/LorileeRohr_zpsfpka7ole.jpg.html)_

__

_Chris and Victoria Argent  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/tumblr_static_ejy92x3cvxckocc0ooocsc8s8_zps3ka7kde4.png.html)_

__

_Gerard Argent  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/13_gerard_zpsvb25n1no.jpg.html)_

__

_Kate Argent  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/_du0n_ZA_zpshd4tzye1.jpg.html)_

__

_Allison Argent  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Allison%20Argent_zps9uiznsix.jpg.html)_

__

_Scott McCall  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Scott%20McCall_zpsea8fbz2u.jpg.html)_

__

_Allison and Scott  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/AllisonampScott_zpsdui7pwud.jpg.html)_

__

_The McCalls  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/McCalls_zps6o1fvxyi.jpg.html)_

__

_Lydia Martin  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/LydiaMartin_zpscs0lboce.jpg.html)_

__

_Jackson W. Hale  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Jackson%20Whittmore_zpso5fgjjcx.jpg.html)_

__

_Jackson and Lydia  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/JacksonampLydia_zps78qy7dnh.jpg.html)_

__

_Liam Dunbar  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Liam%20Dunbar_zpsczxuqhgy.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Mason Dunbar  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Mason%20Dunbar_zpscczxzq9n.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Hayden Romero  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Hayden_zps7htn2ta3.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Isaac Lahey  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Isaac%20Lahey_zpsoqkkqbn8.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Vernon Boyd  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Vernon%20Boyd_zps0tls3hhh.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Erica Reyes  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Erika%20Reyes_zpsj3xs9vma.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Stiles Stilinski  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/M.%20Stiles%20Stilinski_zpsobcjrrwa.jpg.html)_

__

__

_The Stilinski Family  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Stilinski%20family_zpsmdg4zt0u.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Ethan and Aiden Valet  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/EthanampAiden%20Valet_zpsjadtxeal.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Remi Valet  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/tumblr_m54691yNEg1rvksyro1_500_zps1bf5lzoa.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Talia Shea Hale  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/df7f79399e9e96e7d5d4e41f15cddb54_1300623586_zpsy7fz3fpg.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Bishop Hale  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/fbe3d726489eca5c7c256828f837bbcd_zpssfxdsxco.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Garrett Douglass  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Garrett%20Douglas_zpswijvecmo.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Kira Yukimura  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/LorileeRohr_zpsfpka7ole.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Danny Mahealani  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Danny%20M._zpsgyddrpto.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Jordan Parrish  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/JordanParrish_zpsqsef1gcc.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Deucalion  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/91d355baf6801abab4f45eca4478e8a2_zpss2gy8oe9.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Kali  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/b55f023e77c78adca82fa1f383d68ef7_zpskzdinjns.jpg.html)_

__

__

Ennis  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/2aeeb39ab49280f5734c20fc5eece438_zps0bcbwbi6.jpg.html)

_Dean Winchester  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/dean%20winchester_zps9ic1pglk.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Sam Winchester  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/SamWinchester_zpscpobnobl.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Robert “Bobby” Singer  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Bobby%20Singer_zps50gecfap.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Crowley  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/Crowley%20MacLeod_zps9yy32pnc.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Meg Masters  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/MegMastersBradbury_zps6hbvvwuu.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Charlie Bradbury  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/CharlieBradburyWinchester_zps6cm1mzau.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Joanna Beth Harvelle  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/JoHarvelle_zpslyihzc3i.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Ellen Harvelle  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/ElleHarvelle_zpsod9stv0s.jpg.html)_

__

__

_Garth FritzGerard IV  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Teen%20Wolf%20Edits/maxresdefault_zpsszylnnp9.jpg.html)_


End file.
